Never Say That Word
by i3fiction
Summary: Its the 74th annual Hunger Games and Clove and Cato are going in but what happens when there are 2 other people that no one knew about that were close to Cato and Clove but the girl who they were close to wasnt just anyone she was Lynn and she is the Presidents daughter who has moved to district to to become a career and fight in the games and her best friend Cayden is right by her
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** **Hey there so this is my first Fanfic so please be easy with the reviews I will try updating as much as possible. So yeah read, and review thanks! **

Chapter 1: Innocence

"Hit it, hit the target...just do it..." I hear from behind me. It's not my trainer because she left about half an hour ago. Which means it's the only person I know that would dare say anything like that to me when I have a Knife in hand. "Can it Caden." I say over my shoulder not even bothering to look at him. "Oh come on, I'm just encouraging you to do your best." I hear the grin growing onto his face. I throw the knife, it hits the target perfectly. If it was a person they would be dead in an instant with a knife in their head. "Hey, you know I'm going to be king one day, because I am beast. I can't wait." He says making his way over to me. "Really well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair." I laugh, reaching up to his head and messing up his hair. "Oh now you're going to get it!" The next thing I know I'm being lifted up over his shoulder and being tickled."Caden –stop –it –please-hahahaha" I say and in between laughs. "Nope you asked for it" He teases while continuing to tickle me. After about 5 minutes of him doing this my feet reach the ground. I finally get some air into my lungs, when I realize that we have been looking into each other's eyes for a while now, I break it off. "So..." I say reaching for another knife and not really knowing what to say. "I was thinking..." he starts as he puts his arm around me "Well that's the first." I joke. "Haha very funny Miss. Lynn" he says "but really I was thinking that maybe I will volunteer..." "WHAT! No your only 16" I scream as I pull out from under his arm. "Mianey offered it to me, told me I'm ready and she said that she thinks you will be ready next year." I launch the knife to the wall behind him making it whiz past his ear. "I'm going home." I state coldly. " Lynn-" he starts but I cut him off. "NO, DONT EVEN TRY.." I scream " Just let me explain" he starts again but I cut him off once again. "NO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO GO INTO THE GAMES...IT MEANS YOU LOSE EVERY LAST DROP OF INNOCENCE THATS LEFT IN YOU, IT MEANS YOU ARE BASICALLY SAYING TO THE CAPITOL HERE IM DONE HAVING YOUTH AND BEING HAPPY!" "Lynn...what innocence are you talking about cause if its not having killed someone yet well news flash we have both already done it, you more than me even." He says all this so calmly trying to get me to do the same and he`s right I have killed many people before being Snow`s daughter and all. You see I lived with my father till I was 8 then I wanted to move to a district to train with other kids because it was my dream to be in the games when i was a kid and kinda is now but not for a few more years, that`s where I met Cayden. He walks over to me and wraps me into his huge arms, his heat radiating off of him and onto me...and I kinda like the way it feels, wait what am I saying no I don't it feels just like other hugs Lynn snap out of it. " I will never leave you if I wasn't certain I was coming back to you." He whispers into my ear. And then it happens something I haven't done in years so many that I have actually forgotten how it feels. I cry. "shh its okay, come on lets go to our place." He says. Our place is a huge tree really one of the only ones in district 2. When I don't move he just picks me up bridal style and carries me there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So here is chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: Our Place **

"Promise." I say bluntly with little to no emotion. "Promise? Promise what?" he asks "that you will never leave me without knowing for certain that you will be coming back." I say this time with a bit of feeling. "Oh that? Yes I do" "you what... you have to say you promise." I say almost sounding like a little kid. "Fine, Yes I promise never to leave you without knowing for certain that I will be coming back." "Thank-you" I say as he puts me down to my feet, wow I can't believe he actually carried me the whole way here I mean it's a pretty far walk from the training center to here. He sits down next to me looking me right in the eyes and saying a word. "What?" I question "Huh, oh nothing just I like watching your eyes change colour it cool." "Oh, okay so what colour are they now?" I ask blue bright blue, with a little tint of grey, which means you're thinking something. What is it?" he asks "you know my eyes that well how often do you watch them?" I ask trying to get off the subject of what I'm thinking but also kind of curious of how he does know. "1st they only change when your mood changes a lot and I watch them whenever I can and 2nd you didn't answer my question." Damn it he remembered "Oh and nothing really." I tell him. He shots me a doubting look. "Okay so what are you really thinking about?" Holy crap how does he know so well "Well I got a letter in the mail yesterday and my dad wants me and a friend to come to the capitol for the games, cause I haven't been in years and he said and I quote; Darling I and the capitolites have missed your presence here and would be so grateful if you would come home to celebrate the games with us and you may also bring a friend as well you may also stay wherever you would like please give the peacekeepers your response and they will set up everything if you agree to come, sincerely Dad." "Wow he didn't even say love!" "Yeah I'm kind of used to it he has only said it once to me when I was leaving for the district." "So are you going to go?" "Well that depends, will you come with me?" I ask with a smirk "WHAT are you serious right now?" "Yes of course I am." "Yes I will come" he says hugging me quickly and standing up "where are you going?" I ask him "home I have to pack." He says in a duh-what-do-you-think kind of voice "don't bother they are just going to redo us completely anyways." "But shouldn't I bring clothes for the train ride there?" "Nah its only 2 days and they already have clothes in the drawers and closet." "Oh okay, so when are we leaving?" "Umm there is a little surprise, well see we leave in about 2 days after the reaping..." "WHAT, Lynn why are you only telling me now?" "Because I didn't even know if I was going to go and I didn't know if I was going to ask." "Well come on." He said "where to." "Justice building, to let the peacekeepers know that it's a go." "Okay" I say dragging myself up off the ground and jumping onto his back for a piggy back ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey sorry guys this week has been kind of crazy first week of high school has started and this has been the first time I have had a break or not been completely tired so sorry again but here is chapter 3 .**

Chapter 3: Reaping

"Welcome Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games." District twos escort has long red hair that goes to her ankles and purple eyes of course done by the capitol. Her accient is heavy and strong, luckily most of my life I have been listening to it, but that doesn't make it any less annoying! She must be wearing at least 7 inch heels and a dress that looks like a wedding gown only in yellow and the flowers on it are green, she looks so ridiulas it makes me feel sick. " Ahh district 2 how i have longed to see all your glowing faces." Once no ones responds her smiles vanishes and she starts again. "well shall we begin then." She says in more of a statement then a question as she walks over to the bowl with all the boys in it. " Johndi Walker" " I volunteer" a strong voice projects from the boys near the back of everyone. A tall boy thats very muscular struts towards the stage. " and whats your name younge man. "Cato Hadley" he says confidently. I reconginze him he goes to my traning center and I have all my classes with him. " and now for the ladies." Marialy our escort says. " Missy Cramps" " I vlolunteer" A farmilir voice calls out in a couple lines behind me. As she walks past me I noctice who it is. Its clove we throw knives together quite often i guess you could say we are kind of friends. As she walks directly past me she stops turns back and comes to my ear. " Never stop throwing even if Im gone." She says her voice cracking at the last part. She is about to go when I pull her arm towards me and whisper in her ear. " I wont have to cause your coming home. Remember our quote. ' If you throw the knife and it misses the target never turn your back to it, cause you could be the knifes next target'." "I wont I promise." After she said the word we had forbidin i lose it. I step back and slap her across the face leaving my hand print very noticeable. "what the hell was that for?" she questions me holding her cheek. " Never say that word for it always disappoints." Before she has time to respond peacekeepers are there taking her to the stage but all eyes are on me. "Well then lets get back on track" Marialy starts "Ours tributes for the 74th annual Hunger games are Cato Hadley and Clove Mariot


	4. Chapter 4:before the train ride

Chapter 4: before the train ride

"Lynn would you care to explain to me why you thought it would be a good idea to slap me across the face right before I went up on stage?" Clove asked me you could hear the impatice that I was ever so familiar with. "You said it the word we never say." I say to her as I walk closer and closing the door behind me. "NO NOT THE WORD WE DONT SAY, IT'S THE WORD YOU DONT SAY!" she says starting to rise her voice "which by the way you have never told me why." She says now getting calmer and taking a seat in the chair in front of me almost as she is waiting for an explanation. "You never asked." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Well I am now, why don't you ever say promised?" "I just don't believe in them, they always disappoint." "How would you know you never make them?" "Maybe because I don't want to disappoint" "so that means if I promise I will come back from the games I am just going to disappoint you by not coming back?" "No, I think you have a very good chance but remember I have lived in the capitol pretty much my whole life, my father is snow, and my Godfather is the head game maker, and trust me no matter how good you are doing in the games whether you are killing tributes off and they are dropping like flies, they can and will do anything to make it even more thrilling and bone chilling they will throw things at you that you didn't even know could be made, and then all of a sudden you are knocking on deaths door and sweetheart deaths always answers its door." "Great peep talk" Clove said with a roll of her eyes. "Listen I have seen 100reds of tributes and only a slim number of victors have I seen and actually liked and even fewer that I had bet I would have won. So tell me what you are asking for her because I have no idea." "you know how I feel about you, you're like my sister so yes I wish you would give me a better peep talk and would have support and enthusiasm, also like you said you have lived in the Capitol most of your life so you should understand what this means to me, since I am a career!" she starting to raise her voice again but this time it was faster and more sharp. "I know-" I say in a bit of a whisper. I clear my throat and continue "I'm coming with you and Cato." "What no you aren't you can't." She says her eyes filling with confusion as to why I would say such a thing. "yes I am and so is Cayden my dad invited me back to the capitol and said I could bring a friend, at first I was going to ask you but then we found out you and Cato had to volunteer so I asked Cayden and he said yes, we will be there through it all just not in the arena and I may or may not be in the control room sometimes but if I am I cannot play favorites but I can chose who I don't want to kill off." As soon as I finish the last part she walks over and hugs me. She hugs me for the first time in 3 years of training together, hanging out together, even laughing and playing pranks or comforting when something goes wrong it's the first time she has ever hugged me and I like it she is the 3rd person who has ever hugged me and the last time was when I around 3 days ago from Cayden but those just feel natural its so natural that when we don't hug it feels weird. I never thought about it much but while some kids say I had the best childhood I say I must have had close to one of the worst. I mean like I never had been able to hangout with other kids or go to regular school or even have friends around my age all of them were peacekeepers and maids and people who worked for my family and the rest of the Capitol and districts. I hug back and we stay like that till a peacekeeper comes to bring me out and she gives me one last glance before she disappears from my view and the doors shut. I realize that I am being escorted to the train...

**A.N. You will have to wait and see what happens also don't forget to review and for anyone that does I will be giving them a shout out in the next chapters authors note! See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Train ride part:1

**A.N. wow its been a while sorry about that. So as the title said this chapter is about the train ride which is about 2 days long so it will be in 2 parts but each will be fairly long. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Holy shittt!" Cato shouts over the noise of all the press and people shouting our names and asking us questions. "Don't worry you will get used to it." I say just pushing my way through the crowd and putting on my capitol forced smile and making everyone fall in love with the president's daughter. "How do you do that?" Clove asked me "do what?" I ask through my smile. " get them to totally love you and fall in love with you like that?" this time I turn to her and say " I never chose this, this is the role I was given and I have to play till I get my new one actually this year so I have been playing this act since I was like 2 so I have had some practice you on the other hand need a straight face with a bit of smirk and your eyes shooting daggers in to them but then bringing them into you and having them wrapped around your finger." Once I finish telling her we are just a few feet away from the entrance of the train my ears start ringing and everything starts to get louder as I turn around to see what's happening I start to smell something I am a little to familiar with...blood. "CAYDEN, CATO STOP THIS INSTINT!" our escort shrieks, as they both start beating a photographer to a pure pulp. "There is no use when they feel they did justice they will stop." Clove says as I start to chuckle at the sight of what is happening and hearing the man pleading for them to stop. "Lynncatia do something, PLEASE! They will listen to you!" our escort pleads "huh" I sigh as I start to walk over to them, once I'm in there view they hold him in a position where Cato has his arms wrapped around the mans and Cayden has his fingers around his neck but his body is facing me. "Boys what's going on?" Everything is much quieter now, as people have fled at the sight. "The man insulted you and clove we were showing him what happens when people insult you guys." Cato states "okay first release his neck second move over so I can see his shoulder properly." He moves aside and I take a step closer so our faces are inches apart. "I don't like people insulting me and my friends." I say in a fake sweet tone almost sounding crazy. "I-i-im s-s-s-sorry." He says "you have no idea." I say looking crazier than ever. "What are you-" he starts just as I stab the knife deep into his shoulder. As he starts to scream Cayden drops him to the ground and he and Cato walk towards me. Cayden flashes me a smile and wink and Cato gives me a slap on the back. We make our way to the steps of the train, and I stop moving. "What's wrong?" Cayden asks me. " you know the last time I was on one of these I was 8 years old coming here scared shit less hoping that I would not be recognized hoping that someone anyone would be my friend. And now I'm going back, back to everything I left my family my home my friends, my life there, and you know the worst part is that I have this life here and after all this time I don't remember everything there. I don't remember what my favorite food was or what colour my room is or my horses' favorite snack was, but here I know those things and I know what I want. So then why the hell is I so damn scared?!" "Cause you are not just a career you are a capitollite and guess what they have feelings they talk about mushy shit, so yes you are a blood thirty career that enjoys watching people suffer and beg but you are also a capitol royal so you have a soul." Clove says "and that why when you show emotion around us we don't snap at you or tell you to suck it up." Cato follows immediately after clove "well you should tell me to suck it up sometimes!" I scream back at them "suck it up" Cayden says to me looking calm as ever "suck it up get your ass on this train so we can get to the capitol before next year." He replies back to me. I decide it's better to just get on the train.

"Holy crap" clove says as everyone but I and our escort are in complete aw. "Grand isn't it!" Marialy squeaks. I start to walk past them towards the bedroom hall when my arm is suddenly in the grasp of someone. Without even seeing them I can tell its female but it's not clove, no her grasp is much too strong and on the occasion she adds her nails in it. I know it's not the escort because she wouldn't dare, and the mentors Brutis and Enobaria are meeting us in the capitol this year. Which means it's the only person that dare grab my arm like that, Faya. Faya my little sister, she is 9 and has the most courage I think any 9 year old could have (of course other then the careers.). but when I turn to give her a death glare I see its not her its someone I haven't seen in at least 5 years, Jennellea my other sister older though my 6 years. She left right after my mother died I don't know where she went and quite frankly I don't want to I don't really care either. So basically after mom died she left then I did 2 years later and Faya stayed mainly because she was too young and all dads had left but he would never tell anyone that. "Hey baby sis how ya been?" she says with a smile. "Hi and I have been fine, yourself?" I say looking confused and stepping back, allowing me to have my arm free from her grasp. "Who's this?" Cayden asks " she looks familiar" Cato adds " and she kind of looks like you" clove says " baby sis you know its rude not to answer someone when they ask you something, Marialy have you not been watching her?!" my sister asks making Marialy stand up and walk away mumbling something as she exits. "She has and I was going to answer them in privacy, and why are you even here, in district 2 and on the train to the capitol?" "Thought I would visit you, Faya, dad, and the rest of the family and capitol. Is that a problem?" she says taking a seat in a black velvet chair throwing her legs over the side of the chairs arm "no, I suppose. But how did you even know where I would be?" " father sent me a letter asking me to come and join you all for the celebration of the games visit family and consider moving back home. Nothing really special." She says picking up a glass she had already made with I believe is holding whiskey and ice. She takes a long sip looking over my friends and I know exactly what she is doing because I taught her it. "Stop it!" I say standing in front of them blocking her view and enabling her to make a list of their strengths and weaknesses. "Oh baby sis shows a little love wont you it's been what 3 years." She says in between sips "5 and I taught you that so don't even try saying you aren't doing anything and no I won't show any love at the moment because I have no clue where you disappeared to when I was only 9! I needed you and you left me and a father who refused to get out of bed in less he had to take a piss and a 4 year old Faya that was in desperate need of a mother but no you left leaving me with not only that but other families in distress and a whole nation in pain and grief. So I will start to show you some love once you apologize to not only me but Faya, dad, all our family, and the whole nation for your disappearance!" as I end m rant she looks like she might faint and when I turn to see the others faces I think I might have been a bit too harsh considering how mortified they all look, I mean I have been a pretty bloodthirsty career but out of us 4 I have always been the sweet and innocent one so for me to act like this I think they just found a new respect for me. And then it happens but strangely only one falls, one single tear that falls straight from my eye to my feet. "Come on" Cayden says instructing me to follow him. I do as told and he wraps his arm around me and before I know it we are all in my room me and Cayden on my bed him rocking me back and forth and Cato in the chair directly across from us and clove on the floor playing with a knife from the table in the dining car. "Soooooo" Cato says "what do you want to do?" Cayden asks leaning down to my ear "oh for fuck sakes let the girl go and move over." Clove says with a roll of her eyes. Cayden hesitantly lets go and I feel the cold air hit me from where his body was. As he leaves clove comes over and tells me to get up so fast that I almost misheard her. I stand up and she puts 4 knifes in my hands " target 1 bottom dresser drawer next to Cato, target 2 door handle target 3 stuffed bears eye that is on the floor and target 4 the nose on the man in the picture." She takes a step back. I get into position and release the knifes one by one at their targets getting them perfectly each time. Once I finish I walk over to the dresser and pull it open, I notice that my favorite shirt is there and pull it out. I am about to take off my dress when I realize there are 3 people in here probably starting at me waiting for me to cry and break down again but I won't let that happen I cant I look to weak doing so. I grab a pair of workout shorts and go into my bathroom I strip down and pull my shirt over my head and put on the shorts I look at myself in the mirror and put my hair in a fish tale braid to the side, I take one last look and walk out turning out the light in the bathroom. "Let's go." I say walking straight to my door "where to?" Cato asks. "Best place on this train." I say without Turing around and pulling out the knife in the door handle and slipping it into my boot.

As we walk down the hallway I can tell the others are having trouble keeping up with my fast pace. Once they have caught up to me I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look to the hand and then to the face of Cayden. "Let go." I tell him "why?" he asks "because I don't want to be touched." "Okay." He says and removes his hand. We reach the end of the hallway where there is a steel door that can only be opened only by a code. I punch in the code and the door begins to open. "What is this?" clove asks "follow me." I say flashing them a smirk and I actually start to feel better and I can see that they see it to. Once I have climbed the stairs and the others have done the same being right behind me I reach up to the handle and turn it. "Don't go to close to the edge or you will be zapped and the entire train will stop and we will have at least 50 peacekeepers but you can scream as loud as you want. Got it?" I tell them before opening the second door. After they all nod I push open the door and pull myself onto the roof. Clove follows then Cayden and then Cato. The look on their faces is priceless clove looks amused, Cato looks fascinated and Cayden looks like he might faint he has never really been good with heights and the fact that they are moving makes it even worse. I sit down and they follow. " when I was younger and travelled a lot I spent most of my time up here on the roofs during the day its harder to come up because you would be risking someone seeing you, but at night you blend in." "Did you come up here when you were coming to 2?" Cayden asked "yea I did I fell asleep actually and when I woke up I saw clove first that's when I knew where I was and I ran for the door. I don't think you saw me though did you?" "Yea I think I did but its only bits and pieces that are why when I first saw you at the training center I thought you looked familiar more then you just being the president's daughter. But I could never quite remember where I had seen you and now I know." I gave her a have hearted smile and went back to looking at the scenery. We talked for a bit about random stuff and there strategy and back home, and then the conversation ended about them asking about the capitol and me trying to remember as much as I could. "Time to head back" I tell them standing up "already?" Cayden asks getting up as well "why so soon?" Cato asks "just a little longer" clove pleads "yes already, because you guys have to change for dinner and it's soon, and no we have to go now before they start looking for us." I say and clove and Cato rise and we all head to the door I open it up and they all climb down, I take one last look before heading down. I am about to step in when I see something crawling on the side and we are approaching it quickly. I jump down and open the second door ignoring their questions and concerns and I run to the drivers "stop someone is on the side of the road!" the train come to a halt quickly and I shift forward a bit before running to the door. I open it and run around the front of the train to the other side and I can see the person in the distance before I know it Cato clove and Cayden are all next to me I glance at them and as if our minds are one we all start running at the same time all in unison and we reach the younger girl in no time she can't be more than 7 and is covered in blood her hair is sticking together with dry blood and her nose looks like a big bruise someone obviously has anger issues. Before I can rethink my plan I have the younger girl in my arms and the others take the small bag she had clove grabs her right shoe. Cato notices her arm is out of place and quickly and swiftly snaps it back in place the girl doesn't make a noise and at first I think she is dead when I notice her chest moving and realize she is unconscious. We reach the doors and in seconds the train is moving again and once again we are running to my room we get in and I tell Cato to fill up the tub with warm water but not too much then I set the girl in only leaving her in her underwear and put a training bra on her that I used when I was around her age. "Who is she?" Cayden asks "who knows, she probably tried to escape a district and is going to die or become an avox." Clove answered. I expect to hear Cato say something but he is silent when I look to see what he is doing and it looks like he is daydreaming. I decide I will let him be and when I get most of the blood off the girls face I realize where she is from. "I know where she is from..." "What? Where? How?" clove starts to ask "yea, she is from the capitol and I don't know her but she has the capitol seal on her neck. It's usually hidden by makeup. Only very old school families do this still it's done when the child is born and is permanent. I never got it done because my mother wouldn't allow it, she said that it is not allowing me to create myself and when I am older and if I still want it then fine but until then I shall not be touched, so I never got it my father said that I should get it before I get coordinated to show that I do truly love and have a passion for the capitol but I haven't really thought about it." By the time I finish telling them we have to drain the tub and fill it back up because the water is so dirty and bloody. "So what do we do now?" Cato asks that being the first thing he said since we have gotten back on the train. I am about to ask for suggestions when the worst person could have come through those doors "baby sis, are you and your friends in here?" she asks making her way in even closer to the bathroom. "Okay who didn't lock the door because I was the first one in here?" I ask in a whisper, no one has time to respond as Jennellea walks in. Everyone but me stops and looks to the floor, I'm guessing they aren't sure how to act around her, but me, I'm used to her even though she has been gone for so long I just continue cleaning the girl up, "LYNNCATIA CLARITY HEAVEN SNOW WHAT IN GODS NAME HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screams but I don't even flinch or look to her "I saw the girl crawling on the ground had the drivers stop the train got the girl brought her back to the train in here and started to get her cleaned up." "AND YOU DIDNT THINK TO ALRAM ANYONE, ANYONE AT ALL THAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT IN A RANDOM CHILD AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO SHE IS OR WHERE SHE IS FROM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" "LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS, AND BY 'ALRAM ANYONE' YOU MEAN WHY DIDNT I TELL YOU WELL GUESS WHAT IT ISNT ALWAYS YOUR BUISSENIS AND SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG I GUESS IT SLIPED MY MIND ON WHAT I WAS AND WASNT SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU, AND ANOTHER THING I KNOW WHERE SHE IS FROM SHE IS FROM THE CAPITOL AND IF YOU HAD EVEN BOTHERED TO LOOK AT HER OR ASK WHAT HAPPENED OR ASK THE THINGS A NORMAL PERSON WOULD ASK YOU WOULD HAVE KNOW THAT SHE HAS THE SEAL ON HER NECK AND THATS HOW I KNOW SHE IS FROM THE CAPITOL!" "ARE YOU EVER GOING TO FORGIVE MME FOR LEAVING OR WILL YOU JUST USE IT AS AN EXCUSE FOR ALL YOUR PROBLEMS?!" "I WILL FORGIVE YOU AND HAVE REPSECT FOR YOU ONCE YOU EARN IT BACK. BECAUSE THE SECOND YOU LEFT WAS THE SECOND I THREW AWAY MY RESPECT FOR YOU AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO FORGIVE YOU RIGHT NOW AFTER ALL YOU PUT ME AND FAYA THREW!" "HOW DO YOU KNOW FAYA HASNT FORGIVEIN ME? WHENS THE LAST TIME YOU TALKED TO HER?" "1 DAY AGO AND I KNOW BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME SHE DOESNT KNOW HOW TO FORGIVE SOMEONE SHE BARLEY KNOWS THAT ALSO DECIDED TO LEAVE WHEN EVERYONE NEEDED HER THE MOST, SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY I DO!" "Where am I?" a small voice called from behind us. I turn to see the small girl sitting up in the tub looking weak and tired, I walk over to her and explain what happened and how we were I asked her name and she said melody. We got her to take a shower and change into clothes; Marialy told us that we were stopping in district one so we can let her off and she will be taken care of there.

We reach district one in about 20minutes and the small girl says thank you to all of us she is about to leave when she runs back to me and whispers " famille, la seule chose que vous ne pourrez jamais changer et généralement celui que vous chose que vous voulez le plus" she then turns and runs out of the train, but the thing is that I knew what she said and I said nothing back she said 'family; is the one thing you can never change and usually the one thing you want the most' I knew the language to it is something the old humans used to speak it's called French. I learned it at a young age and mastered it in only 2 years, I'm just surprised how well she said it and fast she must practice often like I did. "What did she say?" Cato asks "she said 'family; the one thing you can never change and usually the one thing you want the most'" Jennellea says in mono tone then turns around and heads towards her room. "Dinner is in 10 minutes everyone." Marialy shrieks.

After the girl left we all went to re-freshen up and then make our way to dinner. I walk in and see I am the last person to arrive which is surprising to me considering I was the first to go to my room anyways I walk through the doors and everyone looks at me, I'm wearing and light blue almost greenish shirt that buttons up and has a v shaped neck line, I'm also wearing tight(very very tight) dark blue jeans and my hair is still in its braid I have my usual makeup on just some eyeliner and mascara which is quite expense in the districts and when you have some you never share it. "Hello" I say sitting next to Cayden and across from Marialy. "Hi" Cayden says looking at me legs. I look down to see what is so fantastic when I notice that nothing is there and he is still looking I decide to just be blunt "Cayden 1st my eyes are up here 2nd what is so fascinating about my thighs anyways?" "Nothing I was just hushing...I thought I saw something there sorry." He says obviously embarrassed, I will handle it later I think to myself, as I look around the room I notice how tired and warn out everyone looks and honestly I am very excited to get to go to bed but I have to watch the reaping with everyone and then I need to shower and then finally I can lay down in bed and sleep. I sigh thinking of how long it will be till I get to sleep, and then I am pulled back to reality when I start being talked to. "I'm sorry what?" I ask to no one imparticular really because I have no idea who was talking to me. "I said I like that colour on you" Cayden says directing his eyes on mine then my shirt and back to me again. He gives me a cheeky grin and I start to feel the blood rush to my cheeks oh no I'm blushing stop, stop, stop, oh please stop. "thanks" I say trying to hold back a smile, I decide I cant take this silence or blushing that won't stop anymore and start to get up "sit" Marialy says I flash her a death glare "oh no I am very tired and stressed and we have stopped way to many times and are very behind schedule also I now have to fill out several pages or paper work because of what happened. So you are going to sit down and eat." I'm so startled at what she has just said and how she said it I sit immediately and try to think of something we all could talk about. Then I remember something that will make everyone laugh "hey guys remember this word?" "What word?" clove asks "goats" clove Cayden Cato and I all burst out into hysterical laughter. Now you're probably thinking what's so funny well you see two years back we were all at cloves house and her dad bought her a big goat when she was younger and she named it Billy like Billy goat well anyways we had never seen it before and she let us for the first time that day, of course Cayden being the smart person he is thinks it's a horse and goes to sit on it and tried riding it like it was a horse and was moving back and forth on its back the goat panicked and started jumping and screaming we were on the ground laughing even Cayden and to this day even the word goat or Billy makes us break out into hysterical laughter. "I cant breath I cant breath" I manage to mutter out in between gasps of air, the rest of dinner went very well everyone telling jokes and stories and then the reapings cam and went for me anyways everyone else was making notes and commenting on what people looked liked and were wearing, the only time I paid any attention was when the careers reapings came and district 11 and twelve. I noticed the huge difference between the 2 tributes in 11 and in 12 how they had their first volunteer, although it was bound to happen sometime. We were then allowed to do what we wanted and I decided a shower would be nice. I got to my bathroom without and interruptions and stripped down my clothes and got in, although most people have trouble learning how they work I have been for years and it just comes naturally to me I click the buttons I know I like and that are nosier, once I'm done I turn off the water and step out I don't bother drying my hair and instead just put on some pj shorts and a giant baggy t-shirt. I crawl into bed and turn out my light I can hear Cato and cloves voice in the room next to me but I can't tell what they are saying, I end up drifting off and before I know it im asleep.

**A.N. HEY! so i hope you liked this chapter i know its quite long but i decided it would be easier to do 1 day each chapter otherwise this would have been even longer anyways hope you liked it please! Review or pm me please. Thanks bye for now 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: train ride: part 2**

**A.N. Heeyy! So I hope you liked the last chapter...anyways here is the next one:) this one is going to start off with it being in Catos POV just for something different:) hope you like it!**

Cato's POV

I wake up to the sun and shadows whizzing past the window. Since we are going so fast I can barely make out what the shapes are but im guessing they are trees. Even though I got around 10 and a half hours of sleep last night I am still quite exhausted, as there has been many events happening, Lynn seeing her older sister for the first time in 5 years and then crying also almost taking off my foot when I was standing at the dresser, thank the lord for her amazing aim. Then her showing us the roof and us finally finding out some of the things that seem so simple and harmless but against the rules, then her telling us about how she saw clove first, when she came to district 2, then us finding that girl on the side of the train and Lynn having a interesting argument with her sister. Dinner was good when we told stories and jokes but by the time of the reaping recaps I was so exhausted I could barely keep my own eyes open but then district 12 came and well I'm sure you knew what happened from there. Clove was a little bit harder to calm down, and well Cayden basically almost broke the tv. But the strange thing was that Lynn didn't say a word just got up and went to her room almost like she knew what was to come, I have to remember to ask her about that later. After about 10minutes of just lying in bed and thinking I am interrupted by a knock at my door. "Come in" I say. The door slowly opens with creeks here and there. "Hi, its Cato right?" Nellea asks. Jennellea asked us to call her that instead, she says it's shorter and easier to remember. "Yea. Don't mean to be rude but why are you here does Lynn know cause I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you near any of us, just saying." I say sitting up. "No she doesn't and I had to ask you a few things if you don't mind and I would like to clear something's up with you and the others as well." She says walking over to the chair next to my bed and taking a seat. "Go ahead, but I'm making myself clear now I will not answer anything I don't want to got it?!" "fine, well first I'd like to clear up this whole thing with my baby sis, you see after my mom died I knew my dad would be a wreck and I knew that someone would have to take care of Panem and Faya and my dad all at once and you see i have never been good under pressure or taking control really so when i found something out i knew i had to leave and i also knew my sister was the perfect person to take care of all of this and besides faya always respected her more, once i left and saw how well lynn was doing i decided i was right with my decision and couldn't just come back then there would be even more confussion and conflict. Are you still following?" i give a simple nod and she continues " so now that i have cleared that up i am going to ask you some questions now. 1st does Lynn have a boyfriend?" i think for a minute even though i know the answer already and answer her "No she doesn't." "okay 2nd does she like anyone?" know im getting confused why does she even care about her love life? No matter i answer the question with a very honest answer "no idea." "are you sure there is no one she has ever talked about a lot or flirted with?" "umm well how do i put this she is kinda guarded and has trouble trusting people it took us, as clove Cayden and me to get her trust over 1 and a half years." "oh okay." She still doesn't look convinced " maybe you should try clove with that one she would know more about the love thing then me or Cayden." "okay thanks well i think thats what i will do. Now 3rd whats her weapon?" is she serious did she honestly not notice lynn throwing knifes all over her room like really? Oh well the sooner i answer her questions the sooner she leaves my room. "knifes and she dabbles with axe and bow and arrow but mainly knifes." Its true lynn and clove are the best knife throwers in district 2, but lynn is also good with an axe and the bow but she has a much better chance if she has a knife in her hand. "good good she is talented. 4th question is she singing?" "WHAT? She sings she never told us that!" "of course she has a beautiful voice or at least the last time i heard her she did but she takes after our mother musically, and well we all kinda did but she is the best out of all of the Snow girls." I cant believe this Lynn never even told us thats it she is going to sing for me today! "anyways you will hear her at the tribute parade and our mothers celebration this year is right around it since she loved the games and won one of them thats actually how my father and her met. Anyways 5th and final question, do you think she will ever forgive me?" it takes me a couple of moments to decide on what to say and then i know exactly what to say and i don't hesitate "the thing about lynn and forgiveness is you have to prove you desirve it, and you need to earn it nothing is free with her." And with that she gives me a small smile stands up and walks to my door "oh and nellea another thing about her is that she likes to makes things a challenge so it wont be easy." "okay thanks cato." I give her a small smile and just before she leaves i pipe up again " hey since you asked me all those things can i ask you just one thing?" " sure cato whats up?" "why did you go? Like you said when you found something out and you had to leave. What was it, what made you have to leave?" she looks at me as if decideing to run or be brave and answer "well i should get used to answering these questions so lets start, the day my mom died i found out i was pregnant and i knew that me having a child out of wedlock was forbidin in the capitol so i decided i would tell no one but my father and leave he would set it all up for me so i left with the babys father and i had the baby and we raised it and he is still there with him. Thats why i had to leave." After that she disappeared from my room and i decided i would get a shower and get ready for breakfast.

Cloves POV

My room is right across from catos and since both our doors were open slightly i could see and hear a bit in his room. I know he is with a girl i just cant figure it out and after about 10 minutes i see her come out of his room and starting to make her way to mine. "shit!" i say quietly jumping up and running into my bathroom and start to brush my hair hoping that she will think im busy and not try to talk to me. But if she is anything like lynn then chances are im gonna have to put up with her for a little bit. "clove?" i hear her call me name and shut my door to my room. I take a quick breath and walk out. "hi nellea. Whats up?" "hey clove. Can i talk to you?" i consider my options quickly and then once i relizie i will not have a legit reason for denying her i just nod lightly and sit on my bed across from her. "i need to ask you a few things about lynn-" i cut her off before she can continue "then shouldn't you be talking to lynn?!" "i don't know if you have noticed she isn't exactly my biggest fan at all lately." "yea i noticed. So what do you want to know but i wont tell you anything i don't want to got it?" "okay. So first do you know if lynn likes anyone?" "well um not really she doesn't really talk to me about that type of shit but she does with Cayden but if you are going to ask if she has a boyfriend or flirts with someone then i will tell you right now she is single but is a total and complete flirt. But i love her anyways!" "wow okay your pretty smart and why would she talk to Cayden about her love life and not you? I mean you are the only other girl in your guys group." " its not that she doesn't talk to me about, trust me she has tried many times but i just don't like hearing about it cause then it takes my focus away from training and i already have plenty of things to distract me. And she talks to Cayden because they have always been closer." "really how come?" " well Cayden used to be very shy and never speak then lynn came to district 2 and he walked right up to her and said `welcome to district 2 im Cayden and your not only new but REALLY attractive!` he gave her a wink and walked home. And ever since they have been the closest of friends and even though we all hang out and are friends they are going to closer to each other then me and cato will be with either of them regardless of gender!" holy crap did i really just say all of that, wow i just opened up some of the biggest things that has happened in our groups life with someone that my bestfriend has been fighting with the entire train ride.! "clove breakfast" lynn says popping her head into my room. Oh no how long has she been listening to us shit oh well im sure if she heard us she will let me know! "coming" i say getting up and leaving nellea behind.

Lynns POV

We are getting closer to my room the door still open and in the swiftest move i take her inside. "really clove!?" "what?" "just might as well tell her how to kill us all! Or better yet slit our throats for her! Thats what!" " oh your heard." "yea i heard!" i calm myself down as i see her getting that look in her eyes as she is looking for a way out. I don't even bother waiting for an apologie as those are more then rare when it comes to clove. "lets go eat." "okay" we walk down the hall and once we reach the dining cart i see cato. "hey cato." I say giving him a small smirk and waving to him. "hi guys." He says doing the same. Clove sits next to him and me across from clove leaving a seat open for Cayden. As this is our usual seating arrangement. "hey clove i need to tell you something." Cato says gesturing for her to lean in so her can whisper in her ear. I scan over my menu. "ahh really?" clove shrieks ugh did she really just shriek?! "lynn you can sing?!" clove says grining. "yea why?" i say trying hard not to smile as i love it so much have not done it since i was around 9 when my mom passed away. " and you didn't tell us why?" cato says. I put my menu down and look up at their hard to read faces. "well...you never asked." "so what while Cayden introduced himself was he supposed to say `can you sing really well?` before or after he called you hot?" cato saying now laughing lightly with clove. I give an eye roll and the subject drops until Cayden walks in. "hey Cayden did you know the lynn could sing really well?" clove says smirking hoping to get a big reaction but i already know that she is going to be surprised by his response. "Yea. Didn't you?" Cayden says smiling at me "what no! Why did you tell him?!" Cato asks, no more like whines "cause he asked." I say smiling at Cayden. "When? And what did you sing?" clove asks "like 2 months after i moved to district 2, and a song called landslide." I reply "can we hear it?" someone asks that must have just walked in. Ugh of course its Nellea big surprise that she would ask that. One thing i remember is that she always did love it when I sang. "Play it on the cd player over there." I say looking in that direction. The song plays and everyone seems to like it. We eat breakfast and Nellea asks to speak to me. At first I was going to tell her no, but since we are going to be with each other more in the capitol I decided I better try to fix whatever this is. "i want your forgiveness." She says as we go into her room and the door is shut. "Ha you can want it all you want doesn't mean you're gonna get it!" I say being as cold as possible. "GOD LYNNCATIA HEAVEN CLARITY SNOW WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE! YOU KNOW YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO ASK WHY I LEFT OR WAS LEAVING. DONT YOU REMEMBER THAT NIGHT I TOLD YOU, YOU JUST TURNED BACK TO YOUR VANITY MIRROR AND TOLD ME TO GET OUT! NO GOOD BYE OR I LOVE YOU OR EVEN A WHY OR WHERE ARE YOU GOING! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED!" "Like you would have told me, when i asked even the simplest of things, you always said one day Lynn you will understand. Like what was the point? I had just found out the woman that i loved most, that taught me how to sing, and play the piano, and violin, the woman i wanted to be like had died and there was nothing i could or ever would be able to do about it. Now my dad is a mess my 4 year old sister won't stop asking where mommy went and doesn't understand what's happening, and now my eldest sister was telling me that she was leaving. Ugh please the point in asking would have been a waste of my breath, besides i knew you were pregnant, I saw the test in the bathroom garbage so when you said you were leaving i wasn't just upset over that, i was upset that you were taking away my niece or nephew before i even got to meet them! And you were never going to tell me at all were you? Tell me the truth did you ever plan on telling me?" wow i really just said all of that so calmly but not the point i want to hear what she says. "no i wasn't." "yea thats what i thought." I say and walk out of the room and head to the roof.

Its been about 2 hours now since my...i guess you could say 'conversation' with nellea, honestly i feel kinda good about it. That is the first time i have actually talked to her no yelling at her but talked its almost as if...i missed her. Okay I know that sounds really mean like I should have missed her anyways right but I don't know it's almost as if the whole time she was gone I thought it was hate I had felt but now...now I think it was remorse or maybe that I was just missing her. "carrots?" a voice pulles me out of my thought. "huh? Oh yea sure, thanks." "you okay you look like cato when he trying to do math." Cayden says laughing a little after the last part, well really we all laughed it was kind of funny. "HEY i don't make a afce when im doing math!" cato replies "yes you do." Clove chimes in. "yea you do buddy." Cayden says, well looks like its my turn. "cato you don't make that face." "thank you." "you make one more like this." And soon enough all 4 of us are making weird faces about each other when doing things. "ENOUGH! I HAVE PUT UP WITH ALL THIS MADDNESS THE PAST TWO DAYS BUT I HAVE HAD IT! YOU TWO ARE TRIBUTES YOU MUST LOOK PROPER, YOU ARE THE PRESIDENTS DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE A GUEST THAT MUST SHOW THAT SHE HAS PROPER FRIENDS!" our escourt screams gesturing to each of us with her fork which lets just say cloves dad used to do and well she isn't exactly his biggest fan if you know what i mean. Oh there it is, clove has released her knife. It took her hat right off. This is catos clue to take clove away and mine and caydens to get and form of knife out of arms reach as she will struggle and fight back. "next time it will be your nose." Clove says getting up leaving marialy in complete shock. "clove you want me to come?" cato asks he has always been good at helping her calm down when anything about her dad comes up. Its actually really surprising that she left so freewillingly and smooth. "no i don't." And with that she was gone. The rest of lunch was quite and calm, we were told that in around 1 hour we will be in the capitol and to be ready.

I make my was to cloves room, when i open the door she isn't there so i decide to check catos room. " hey cato, ahh." I scream because he was not wearing anything and i don't mean like he was only in boxers no i mean totally naked nothing and everything was out, that should be fun trying to get the image out of my head, it will probably haunt me in my dreams.

The next thing i know im at the roof i guess i just auto-piloted here. "clove?" oh so this is where she came. She turns her head and looks at me. "hi.." i walk over to where she is standing and don't say a word knowing that she will just tell me to shut up, she has always preferred quiet when she is thinking about her past. There it is shining in the sunlight, a tear...a single tear, a real tear coming from _clove_, hmp now that i think about it that is the first time i have ever seen her cry. She doesn't say anything and then i break the silence. "i just saw cato naked." "hahahahhahahahaha oh my gosh really like fully hahaha" wow she didn't even try to hold it in oh well. "yup completely." By now she is rolling around the top of the roof crying from laughing so hard. "why...what...were...you...doing? haha" she gets in between laughs " well i went to see if you were okay and when you weren't in your room i thought maybe you were in catos. And he didn't lock the door so i just walked in and went 'hey cato' and then i screamed shut my eyes left and came here." "what did he say?" she asks now calming down. "nothing i didn't give him the chance." "oh haha you are never living that down, never!" "i know. Oh by the way-" but she cuts me off before i can finish. "were here!" and she is up wow has it already been an hour. Good thing im already ready.

"ready?" i ask everyone right before we walk out. "born ready" "bring it" "lets do it" "clove first." I say after they all finish.

My ears are filled with screams before i even get to the door, they love clove, and cato as the screams continue. Cayden does not seem to disappoint as the screams grow even more and thats when i notice a magazine with Cayden and my faces on it, and the headline reads 'mystery boy...could he be princess Lynncatias boyfriend?' God i hate the tabloidsanyways its my turn. "lynncatia, oh my, shes back, look look." Are just a few of the things that are screamed to me as i step down and start to walk to the car people reaching out to touch me and for me to sign things but thats not me im not the nice one that faya and Nellea who is right behind me is the sweet brutal one. The screams seem to get quieter as she walks out and something inside me took over. " excuse me this is my sister and your oldest princess show some respect she is back and happy to be show her she didn't make a mistake with returning!" and with that the screams are back. I look to her an d smile, wait what i just smiled and now im walking next to her posing and waving and wait we are linking arms okay well i guess we just made-up and i fell kinda warm and happy inside and i like it. Its about time we were not only sisters againg but friends after all i do love her and its easier so be really feeling happy then to be faking it. As we get to the cars we split i go with Clove, Cato, and Cayden and she goes in the second one with our escort, and the prep teams. As i get in they all smirk/grin/smile at me and Cayden says "about time."

**A.N. well thats that. Please review. Thanks guys oh and i have relized that i haven't done a disclaimer well here it is disclaimer: i do NOT own the hunger games and i only own some characters **


End file.
